Go Get Him
by Dwittz
Summary: Misty visits Delia for her weekly tea and chat. How will this end with a reunion with Ash?


**Hey guys! Here to post a nice one shot I randomly thought of while watching the Olympic Opening Ceremony. Anyway, thats it. Jimbo, kick it!**

**!TAKEN DOWN DUE TO ME FORGETTING TO EDIT OUT SOME STUFF LIKE AN IMBICIELE!**

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Doesn't OWN POKEMON! **

I talked to her every Sunday. As long I wasn't busy with a challenger, that is. Talking to Delia always helped me clear my mind. She always found a way to calm me down. Today, though, it was something different.

I knocked on the familiar door three times.

"One Second!" I heard a familiar voice say, Delia.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing the one and only Delia Ketchum.

"Misty! How are you doing?"

"Im doing alright. And how are you and Mimey doing?"

"We're doing great! Ash called."

"Really? What does that trouble maker have to say for himself?"  
"He's on his way home from Kalos!"

I couldn't resist myself. A smile flashed on my face.

"That's wonderful!"

"Come in, so we can talk more over a nice cup of tea!"

I obeyed. I walked into the house, and sat down on one of the two red velvet chairs, and set my pouch on her coffee table. I could hear Mimey doing the dishes, too.

Delia left to the kitchen to make her tea, and she always made me Psyduck Soother, as she knew it was my favorite tea.

She returned a few minutes later with Mimey, who was carrying the teas. Today she was drinking some Totodile Tamer tea.

"So how's she gym going?" she said, as she sat down.

"Good, we've built a reputation as the strongest gym in Kanto...but.."

"You miss traveling, don't you?"

I nodded, grabbing a little tissue to dab a few tears materializing on my face.

"I miss traveling the world with Ash..."

Delia sat down next to me and patted my back.

"I know how you feel about him."

"Am I that obvious?"

She nods.

"I hate being in love. Especially with someone as dense and incompetent as Ash."

Delia giggled, as she said "He's not as dense as you believe, Misty."

Before I could question her, I heard a large explosion coming from the outside.

"What the?"

Me and Delia ran outside, to see a rampaging Charizard, flamethrowing everywhere.

Before I could grab any of my pokeballs, the charizard spotted me and ran over to me.

I was severely tempted to run, but I noticed something in its hands.

A heart-shaped card.

The Charizard handed it to me. The front had a few words on it.

_To Misty, With Love_

I opened it up, revealing a small note.

_Be my Valentine?_

_-Ash._

_P.S. Charizard is a really fast flyer. And I've ordered him to follow your every direction. He knows where to go. But if you dont want to go, sent him off by himself. _

I put my hands in front of my mouth, and I begin tearing up.

I cry tears of joy.

Delia put her hands on my shoulder, and she says

"Go get him."

I nod, and I put the note in my shoulder. I climbed on Charizard, and tell him to get a move on.

I'm going to go.

_I'm gonna go get Ash. _

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

**In between story-parts A/N...I thought that was longer in my notebook. I was mistaken. Part 2, go.**

**_OoOoOoOoOo_**

The wind flew past my face like the most fierce Gust attacks. I had a hard time holding on. Charizard had told me that we'd be in the meeting zone in Northern Kalos in around an hour. Thankfully, I had my PokeGear on me, and was now tracking our location. We were over Trovita Island in the Orange Archipelago. Kalos was south of Kanto, it being an island off of the Orange Islands.

As we rocketed through some clouds, Charizard suddenly took a massive dive.

"CHARIZARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"RAAAAAAAWR!" he screamed, as we skyrocketed down.

Suddenly, as we exited the clouds, a massive city revealed itself, with a massive white tower in the middle. I grabbed my PokeGear to check on our location.

"Lumiose City, in the Kalos Region. This north-central city is one of the biggest cities in the world, with Prism Tower as its crowning jewel." it informed me.

"Wow." was all I could say.

Suddenly, Charizard spread its wings, almost bringing us to a halt. I almost was thrown off. We landed right in front of the tower, and Charizard began throwing flamethrowers everywhere.

I jumped off Charizard, and immediately fell over, and I began kissing the ground, thankful of my safe travels.

"I see Charizard gave you quite the scare, Mist." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see who said that, revealing the familiar face i've been searching for.

"A...A...Ash?"

"Misty."

I immediately run over to him, and embrace him in a tremendous hug.

"I've missed you so much..."

"Ditto."

Suddenly I punch him in the arm.

"What was that for!?"

"FOR NEVER CALLING!"

"I have a good explanation for that!"

"UN-BLOODY-LIKELY!" I said, grabbing my mallet.

"It...was too hard to pick up the phone!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"I. I've always planned to tell you this, but I chickened out so many damn times..but...I really like you! Big Time! In that way! Please don't kill me!"

I didn't kill him. Nor did I reply. All I did was throw myself on him, kissing him.

_**The End**_

**A/N: I have to say, that was OK. Bit shorter, but well..It's a one shot. Anyway, please visit my profile to participate on the poll, review, whatever. A new chappie of 'The Trio' will be up on Tuesday and such, and probably a Valentines Day fanfic soon. Ahh, I love you guys.**

**POKESHIPPERS, UNITE!**


End file.
